The Dream Girl
by UsoiChan
Summary: Elsword dreams of this weird girl. Then he meets a girl named Aisha who sits infront of him, what will happen ? One-shot. (sowwy if it sucks) Dx


The Dream Girl

''Where am I?'', Elsword asked himself. He looked around just to see a mysterious girl looking at him from a long distance. He tried to get closer to her...But whenever he would try to get closer, it seemed like the distance was just even further.

''Search for me...'' The mysterious girl said, Fading away.

''Huh...?'' Elsword was woken up to the noise of his alarm. ''It was just a dream...'' Elsword said talking to himself. ''Anyway, got to get ready for school...''

_Narrator's POV_

After Elsword arriving at his first day of school, everybody seemed unhappy... what caught his eye was.. this girl, she had purple hair with matching eyes. She wore a lavender t-shirt with a one button white coat with pink lines at the edges. a purple skirt matching her outfit. _Int__eresting..._ Elsword mumbled to himself. _Wait...why do I have this feeling that I saw her somewhere...?_ Elsword's thoughts were jumbled. He tried to ignore his thoughts and headed to his class.

There was a paper on the door of his class, each student with the seat number next to it, arranged vertically, 4 Rows, 4 seats each row, total 16 seats.

''Elsword Sieghart, Seat 15'', Elsword took a quick glance at the person seated infront of him. ''Aisha Glenstid, Seat 14''**(Note: I had to take arme's from grand chase's family name, cause i didn't know aisha's. dont kill me plox QQ)**

Elsword kept looking at the list of names until... ''Move!'' said a familiar purple-head. Elsword glared at her, just for her to give him a glare filled with the same amount of annoyance. ''Whatever'' Elsword said while walking into class.

He sat in his seat, looking out of the window, his mind full of thoughts. Who is that girl...why do I get this feeling when I see her...?'' There were many questions, but no answers. Elsword took a glance around class, noticing... the girl infront of him was the purple-head, that he came across before.

_So.. her name is Aisha... huh... '_'Hey! Are you planning to stop staring anytime soon?'' Aisha said. Elsword gave her a surprised look. ''You're just too beautiful..'' Elsword said sarcastically. He could see she was blushing mad red. ''H-h-how d-d-dare y-you!'' Aisha yelled annoyed. ''Take your seats everyone!'' Said their Japanese teacher, Stella angrily. Everyone took their seats as their eyes were filled with terror. _Great, she's going to teach us this year again.._ Elsword thought to himself. Elsword took a glance on Aisha, who was sitting quietly and listening to Stella. He looked across the room, looking at his classmates. He saw a guy which had some sort of dark aura. He had jet black hair and bright orange eyes, a guy with blonde hair with two brown strands dyed brown, cerulean eyes.

On the other hand, he looked at a girl with green spring hair. She gave out a really cheerful aura. Eyes matching her hair color.

_Oh well... got to pay attention or ill get detention from Stella..._Elsword thought.

_**Hours later...**_

It was finally break time. Everyone was happily going out of class as long as they were away from Stella. ''R-r-redhead!'' Aisha said shyly. ''What...?'' Elsword replied. ''D-d-do you want to eat lunch together with me and Rena? I know a great place!'' Aisha said full of enthusiasm that Elsword couldn't deny. ''Fine'' Elsword said, just for aisha to reply him with a cute smile.

_This feeling again! _Elsword thought. _Oh right, didn't she say with ''Rena'' I wonder if she is that cheerful girl from before. _Aisha looked at elsword noticing confusion written all over his face. ''Is something wrong''? Aisha asked in a curious tone. Elsword noticed her tone and looked right into her eyes, just to say ''Oh, could that be that you're worried about me, Aisha?''

Elsword said teasingly. ''N-n-no b-b-baka!, I was just asking!'' Aisha said, clearly embarrassed from Elsword. ''So, when are we reaching this ''place'' of yours?'' Elsword asked.

''We are here!, Rena is waiting under the shade of the tree, lets go!'' Aisha said cheerfully.

''Rena!'' Aisha kept yelling until she got to sit next to Rena, while Elsword was standing at the opposite side of the tree. _Rena noticed the atmosphere between Elsword and Aisha._ ''Ah!, I just remembered! I have to go do some work!, Sorry!'' Rena said while running away, leaving Elsword an Aisha in an even more awkward atmosphere. ''Hey Aisha, have you ever had a dream of someone asking you to search for them?'' Elsword asked Aisha, ''Yeah... it happened this morning.., I could only see crimson eyes...'' Aisha replied to Elsword. _What... so Aisha dreamed an equally weird dream as mine.. _

_**Hours...after hours...after hours...**_

''ELSWORD!'' Aisha yelled, ''WHAT?!'' Elsword yelled back. ''D-d-do you have something to do before you go home''? Aisha softened her tone. ''Hmmm... Nope.'' Elsword replied back... ''Can you wa-'' Aisha said but someone cut her off. ''Scan completed. Aisha, 16, Female, Elemental Master, Hates: Non-cute stuff, Likes: Purple,Elsword.'' A Nasod said. Elsword nearly lost it when the nasod said that Aisha likes him. ''W-who are you?!'' Aisha asked the nasod, ''Eve, Queen of nasods. Assistants Ophelia and Oberon. ''WHAT'' Everybody yelled. ''I thought Nasods are just a fiction!'' someone in the back yelled. ''Why did you scan me...?'' Aisha asked Eve. ''Because I can''. Eve said coldly. ''Thats not an appropriate answer, Eve! ''See you next time.'' Eve said, disappearing. Aisha wanted to complete what she wanted to say to Elsword, but now he knows that she likes him... ''Elsword... can you walk me home..?'' Aisha said shyly to Elsword. ''Sure.'' Elsword said. As they were walking home, there was a weird uncomfortable silence, until... BOOOOM... the next second Aisha finds herself on top of Elsword. Aisha took a while to realize what happened. ''S-S-Sorry!'' Aisha said getting herself off Elsword, he didnt say a word, he kept staring at Aisha... ''D-do I help you get up..?'' Aisha said to him, ''No, I can get up myself'' Elsword said to Aisha, but trying not to sound cold to Aisha.

_**Minutes later.**_

''We're here!'' Aisha said to Elsword. ''Because of the earlier accident, im cooking you a meal!'' Aisha said to him. Elsword couldn't help but smirk. After they got in Aisha's house, He looked around.. _Purple, and purple, and lilac. Eve wasn't joking when she said she liked purple...But, does Aisha really like me...? _''ELSWORD! MEAL IS READY'' Aisha yelled. ''THAT FAST?!'' Elsword yelled back. ''What do you mean that fast, it took me about an hour Elsword...'' _I didnt pay attention to the time.. _

The food smelt really good. Elsword didnt hesitate and started eating. After he was done, he didnt realize that Aisha, wasn't in the room. _ Where is she? _He started to look around, noticing a door. He opened the door just to get a slap from the person in the room. ''WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO ENTERING THE ROOM WHILE IM CHANGING?!'' Aisha yelled, embarrassed '' I DIDNT MEAN TO!'' he yelled back. ''EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!'', ''SORRY!'' Elsword replied.

_**After 5 minutes...**_

Aisha got out of her room dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts. ''Are you not planning to go home, Elsword?'' ''Hmm... Im staying. It's already dark and cold outside.'' ''WHAT?! YOU CAN'T SLEEP ON THE COUCH!'' Aisha said to him. ''Who said im sleeping on the couch?, im sleeping on your bed.''

''B-B-But then, where am I going to sleep?!'' she said. ''Next to me..?'' he said while smirking. ''Lets go. It's already 10.'' Elsword said while he got up and carried her bridal style to bed. ''There...'' he said to her. Aisha was sleepy, she couldn't help but fall asleep. But... what she didnt know... that they were cuddling.

_**After sleeping~**_

Aisha woke up just to find herself in Elsword's hug. ''W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!''

Hope chu liked it~ X3


End file.
